


One Look Was All It Took

by Destiel_Cockles



Series: J2 [4]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared, Bottom Jensen, Detailed/Long sex chapter, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Frottage, J2, Kissing, Love Confessions, Lust, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Some Fluff, Supernatural Convention, Taking Turns, Teasing, Top Jared, Top Jensen, Top Jensen Ackles, Topping from the Bottom, padackles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen have been in love with each other since the first day they met ten years ago, only neither of them has ever admitted it. At a convention a fan asks if either of them has ever been in love and when their eyes meet they see something they never saw before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

                                                                            

 

 

It all started with a question at a convention.

“Have either of you ever been in love?”

Jared and Jensen looked at each other. Jared knew Jensen better than anyone, probably even better than Jensen knew himself and Jared could tell he really didn’t want to respond. Not that Jared wanted to, he had only been in love once, and actually he was still in love. Jensen just had no idea that Jared was in love with him.

Jared cleared his throat, “Um…”

Jared glanced over at Jensen, he was doing that thing he did when he was nervous. First he ran his hand over the back of his neck, then he rested his hand by his mouth. Jared was about to respond when his eyes met Jensen’s and he froze.

Jensen felt his heart start racing, he saw something in Jared’s eyes. As much as Jared claimed to know him, he knew Jared even better. He knew they were closer than any two people could ever be. They spent pretty much every waking moment of the past ten years together. They worked anywhere from eight to eighteen hour days five days a week, then went back to the house they shared while in Vancouver. They spent every weekend and hiatus together at their house in LA, and most of the time were together every holiday. Out of 365 days in the year, at least 360 of them they were together. So Jensen had learned to know what Jared was thinking, and he knew all of his tells.

What Jensen saw in that split second when their eyes met was love. Not the brotherly love they had shared since the very first day they had met, but a passionate longing, a deep desire to be something more. He looked at him the way very few people ever look at someone, like a soulmate looking at the one and only person he ever had and ever would love. What Jensen saw in Jared’s eyes was a reflection of exactly what he felt toward Jared, and even though he had wanted Jared to feel this way for over a decade, it scared the hell out of him. There was nothing Jensen wanted more, but Jared was literally his entire life and he worried that if they gave it a chance and Jared decided that it wasn’t what he wanted then their friendship would never be the same or worse, it would totally ruin it. As hard as it was to suppress the overwhelming desire and need to be with Jared he had learned to live with it but the one thing he could never live without was Jared and if they went there and he ended up losing Jared he would never be able to live with that.

Jared suddenly remembered there were nearly a thousand pairs of eyes watching him so he turned and took a deep breath. “It’s…complicated.” He knew that wasn’t a good enough answer, and as much as he loved the fans, and as badly as he had always wanted Jensen to know exactly how he felt there was no way in hell he could ever do it this way.

Some people might want to have someone openly tell the world how much they loved and adored them but Jared knew Jensen was not one of those people. He was the exact opposite, he had always been more private and reserved. He didn’t like to flaunt himself, and Jared knew deep down he felt uncomfortable when people made a big deal about how much they loved him, or how hot he was. He was one of the most down to Earth people Jared had ever met, which at first surprised him because Jensen was the single hottest sexiest person he had ever laid eyes on and Jared knew that most people that were even a fraction as good looking as Jensen basked in the praise and used it to their advantage. He knew if there was ever the most microscopic change in hell that Jensen felt the same way about him that he wouldn’t want Jared to proclaim his love to a room full of people, especially when each of them had cameras and it would go viral faster than you could say “J2”.

The question wasn’t pushed any further, and there was only a few minutes of their panel left. Jensen was still in a daze, he was only half listening to what was going on. When someone asked him a question he did what he did best, buried his feelings and put his personal issues a side and acted like everything was totally fine. He loved conventions almost as much as filming the show. The only other thing he loved or needed was Jared, he had long ago given up on the possibility that Jared would ever see him as anything other than his best friend. But that look had shaken Jensen and he could not get it out of his mind.

The convention ended, Clif escorted them off the stage and into the back of an Escalde with tinted windows. As he was driving them to their hotel, Jensen was strangely silent. Jared wondered what was bothering him, even though Jensen was sometimes quiet around everyone else he was a totally different person when no one else was around. Jared had always loved that he was the only one who knew the true Jensen, the only one he felt like he could be himself around.

“You ok, Jen?”

Jensen’s eyes flickered to Jared’s. He could see he was genuinely concerned but he couldn’t bring it up. Even if Clif wasn’t in the front seat he still wouldn’t have said a word. Not that he listened to what they were saying, he had the music blaring and was pretty good at tuning them out because most of the time they were being obnoxiously immature and joking around.

Jensen nodded and forced a slight smile. “I’m good, just uh, I didn’t sleep much last night. You know, we got pretty fucked up and I just have a migraine.”

Jared knew he was hiding something, first of all because his smile was forced. He could always tell when it was genuine because the corners of his eyes crinkled, and since he wasn’t smirking his smart assy but sexy dimples-pushed-in smirk, he knew something was definitely bothering him. Plus Jensen could go an entire week on a couple hours of sleep and be totally fine.

Jared shifted, and now his thigh was touching Jensen’s. He felt the familiar twinge of heat course through his body and the twitch in his boxers that happened every time they touched. It happened several hundred times a day, they were so comfortable with each other they often did it subconsciously and neither of them ever moved when it happened. He felt Jensen’s thigh muscle flex and saw him push his hips up ever so slightly which drew his eyes right to the bulge forming under the fly of his tight jeans.

Now Jared was getting horny as hell, he was pretty much always horny because he was always around the object of his deepest desires. He had thousands of fantasies about Jensen and every day he had several more. Right now he was picturing what it would be like to run his hand over Jensen’s erection and rub it until he was fully erect, leaning in and sucking on his neck while whispering to him all of the things he wanted to do when they got back to the hotel. He wanted to suck Jensen’s cock and have Jensen fuck him, then he wanted Jensen to ride him and spent the rest of the night taking turns on each other.

Jensen glanced over at Jared, he noticed he was staring off. From the look on his face Jensen could tell he was thinking about sex, he just wondered who he was thinking about having sex with. As much as Jensen wanted to have sex with Jared, and he wanted to have sex with Jared more than anything, he could never actually admit it. Even though he and Jared flirted constantly with each other he just was too afraid that if he said anything or made a move and Jared didn’t feel the same way that things would change and Jensen would never be able take it if things between them changed. Jared had been his entire life for the past decade and he had never had a friend he felt so close to or so comfortable with and even if he lusted over him and agonized over how incredible it would be to actually be together their friendship meant more to him than anything and Jensen would never do anything to risk losing that.

Clif pulled into the parking garage of the hotel after driving around long enough to make sure no crazy obsessed fans had followed them. He pulled up to the door and told them he would be there in the morning to pick them up for their flight. Normally they would have flown out right after the convention but it had been a long stressful week of shooting and they had decided to stay another night. They got out of the SUV, said their goodbyes to their bodyguard and walked to the elevator.

Jared was relieved they were in the elevator alone, but just as he was about to ask Jensen if he wanted to hang out in his room and get something to eat the doors opened and two women in their mid-twenties got on. They both were looking them over, and Jared could tell they knew who they were. He noticed Jensen sigh and put his hand in his pocket. Jared’s eyes were drawn there and he was staring at his best friend’s junk again. His eyes flickered up to Jensen’s, this time he got the sexy smirk and when Jensen’s dimples pushed in Jared sucked in a breath and turned before he had a full blown raging hard on. But it was too late, he was already so horny he was nearly out of his mind.

“Ohmygosh you guys are like, so hot!”

“I know, right! We totally love Supernatural and oh my God we wanted to go to the con so bad but couldn’t and I can’t believe we are actually in an elevator with you guys!”

Jared smiled and glanced over at Jensen, who had been standing directly behind him. He was standing so close when Jared turned his hand brushed against him. Jensen was biting on his lip, his damn full luscious lips and all Jared could think about was kissing them, feeling them on his lips and on every inch of his body, seeing them stretched across his cock and every time Jensen bit them they got fuller. He saw Jensen pout them out slightly, he always did that and it drove Jared completely insane because it was so fucking hot.

Jensen turned his charm on, he let the girls take turns taking pictures with him then Jared. One girl wanted them to sign something she had in her bag. The other girl took the sharpie and turned to Jensen.

“Would you sign me?”

Jensen licked his lips then nodded, taking the sharpie. Jared watched as the girl pulled her shirt up and took Jensen’s hand, guiding it right over her rather large tits. He couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy as the girl’s hand rested on Jensen’s bicep. No matter how many girls threw themselves at both of them, neither of them had ever hooked up with a fan. It never stopped Jared from feeling jealous as hell that the girls were touching Jensen, usually his perfect bicep and sometimes a few bold ones would run their hands down his chest or grab his ass. He did feel significantly better that Jensen had enough self-respect not to sleep with every girl who wanted him because he could be a major slut, both of them could. Not saying they didn’t hook up with their fair share of women but it gave Jared a little comfort knowing he didn’t use his celebrity status to gain anything, not even what most guys would dream to have, all the sex he could ever want. It made him wonder if he either was not that into girls or maybe he had feelings toward him but was also too afraid to do anything about it.

Jared had never known Jensen to hook up with any guys, and they talked about sex all the time. He had a feeling that even if he ever did he probably had done it before they met and would not just openly admit it. Even though Jensen had not hooked up with any fans, he had hooked up with plenty of women, but it was at a point now where Jared could not stand any woman Jensen hooked up with. When they wrapped season nine there had been a couple girls all over Jensen, Jared found himself coming up with ways to take them out if any of them went back to his trailer with him but surprisingly Jensen had not hooked up with anyone lately, Jared hadn’t either because sex just wasn’t satisfying anymore and he spent the entire time thinking of Jensen. He actually called his last hookup “Jen” as he was coming so he knew he had to figure out something, he just did not have the balls to admit anything to his best friend, not until he knew if Jensen really felt the same way or if the little things he thought he saw that made him think Jensen did were actually happening or just in his head.

Even though there was a hot, very willing girl hardcore flirting with her hand on his arm, pushing her chest out as she brushed up against him, Jensen’s eyes were fixed on Jared. He had a girl all over him too, she was standing on her tip toes but still nearly an entire foot shorter, asking Jared if she could run her hand through his hair. Jensen was thinking about how he would love to grab handfuls of his hair as he kissed him or while they had sex. He wondered why the elevator was taking what felt like an hour to get to their floor. Jared looked over at Jensen and smiled, his dimples pushing in at least half an inch. Jensen sucked in a breath and had to look away because he could feel himself getting harder. Jared always made him horny but it was getting to a point where he was about to lose it because he wanted him so bad.

The girls were talking but Jared couldn’t concentrate on what they were saying. He nodded his head and forced a smile but then his eyes made contact with Jensen’s. He was biting on those incredible lips again, the lips that Jared stared at the entire day, every time they were shooting an episode or sitting at home watching the game because Jensen was always biting his lips and now they were so much fuller Jared couldn’t take his eyes off of them.

The corner of Jensen’s mouth turned up into a slight smile and he rolled his eyes. Jared laughed to himself, he loved how they could just do a simple gesture or facial expression and know exactly what the other was thinking, he knew Jensen could not wait to get off the elevator just as bad as he wanted to.

“Oh, damn we’re almost at your floor,” The girl standing next to Jared pouted as she looked up at him. “If you guys aren’t doing anything-”

Jared quickly cut her off, “Oh, yeah we have some things we have to take care of then we’re flying back to Vancouver.”

The other girl smiled at her friend, she looked at Jared then at Jensen. “Are you guys, like together?”

Jensen had turned and Jared had been staring at how incredible his ass looked in his tight jeans, his head snapped up. He looked at the girl then at Jensen before looking at her again. “What? No!”

Jared could feel his face burning, he heard Jensen chuckle under his breath and looked up at him. He had an amused smirk on his face. It was a pretty common question, one that everyone including the crew of the show, actors that have reoccurring roles and fans asked them all the time. They were asked it so much it was the reason the writers put the whole ‘Sam and Dean slash jokes’ into the episodes. Everyone assumed they had always been together all along but had just hid it. Jared wished that were true, most of the time he just laughed and blew it off but something had changed, ever since that question about being in love, the look in Jensen’s eyes had rattled him and he was started to have a small glimmer of hope that Jensen actually felt the same way.

Jensen punched Jared’s arm lightly. “Dude, wake up we’re at our floor.”

Jared blinked hard, he had been off in his own little world, fantasizing about Jensen. He was relieved they were finally going to be alone. They thanked the girls for watching the show and being fans. The Jensen obsessed girl gave him a hug while the other girl turned to Jared with a hopeful but shy look in her eyes. Jared smiled and heard her suck in a breath as he leaned down and hugged her. They both continued to ramble on about how much they loved them both until Jared and Jensen were safely off the elevator and the doors closed.

They took a deep breath and looked at each other, smiling. Even though they would never hook up with a fan they still loved them and appreciated them enough to always sign anything they wanted them to and take the time to take pictures. It was tiring, especially after a convention where they spent hours taking pictures and signing autographs but it was all part of the job and they would never deny any fan because they were the reason the show was still going strong, and unlike many celebrities they really did care about their fans.


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen walked down the hall, pausing outside of his room with his passkey in his hand. “Uh, we still on for tonight?”

Jared smiled and nodded. “Why wouldn’t we be? It’s like, a tradition.”

“Right, didn’t know if you were gonna sneak off with that girl.”

Jared’s eyebrows mashed together. “Huh?”

“She slipped her number in your pocket.”

Jared reached into the pocket of his jeans, stunned when he pulled out a piece of paper with a name and number written on it. He had no idea when it happened or how Jensen caught it when he didn’t. Was Jensen watching him that closely? He knew he shouldn’t read too much into it so he crumbled up the paper and threw it at Jensen.

“I would never stand you up. We get drunk after every con.”

Jensen turned toward his door, he slid his tongue over his lips. When he saw Jared’s eyes flicker down to them he grinned at him. Jared sucked in a breath, the smile was so seductive it instantly made every drop of blood in his body go straight to his cock, and he swore that Jensen was trying to seduce him with his eyes.

Jensen stared into Jared’s eyes for a few more seconds then sighed. “Well, I guess I’ll just lay down, doors unlocked if I’m not up in an hour.”

They always got conjoining rooms, and they never locked the door that joined them. Most nights they hung out in each other’s room watching TV on the bed sometimes falling sleep after getting a little too drunk. It was one of Jared’s favorite things to do, just hang out and talk for hours. Every convention they had ever been to they got drunk until they passed out. Jared wished he could get Jensen drunk enough to admit how he felt and if he had a bad reaction maybe he wouldn’t remember it. But Jensen had a huge tolerance and he always remembered everything.

Jared realized he was standing in the hallway staring at Jensen. Jensen was staring right back, he finally cleared his throat and smiled slightly. “You alright?”

Jared smiled back. “Uh, yeah. I think I’m gonna lay down too. Long ass day, and I want to stay up all night.”

Jensen’s smiled widened and he nodded. “Yeah, hopefully you won’t be a giant pussy this time and pass out after a half dozen shots,”

“Shut up, dude! We had been drinking beer all night and it was more like a couple dozen shots.”

“Doesn’t matter, a Sasquatch like you should be able to out drink me.”

Jensen grinned then turned to open his door and Jared found himself once again staring at his best friend, this time at his amazing ass and the way his legs bowed as he walked. Every time Jensen turned around Jared felt the strong urge to reach out and grab that incredible perky ass.

Jensen had walked into his room and was about to close the door when he noticed Jared still standing there, not even trying to pretend he wasn’t thoroughly checking him out. Jensen decided to rile him up a little, they constantly were messing around, teasing and pranking, sometimes even playfully flirting with each other. It was like a nonstop game of who could top who or who could get the other more riled up. Jensen was highly competitive and so was Jared so it usually escaladed fast. Ever since he looked into Jared’s eyes he had not stopped thinking about trying to see if he really had any feelings for him. He decided he would low key flirt then go from there depending on how Jared reacted. If he seemed to respond to it the way Jensen hoped he would, he would turn it up and if he didn’t, he could just play it off like he was messing around.

“Checkin’ me out again, Padalecki?”

Jared’s reaction told it all. If Jensen had said something Jared didn’t agree with, he would be letting him know it immediately, he would not shut up until Jensen knew he had been wrong. Jared didn’t say a word, he just blushed a deep red, then started fidgeting with the buttons on his shirt. He avoided Jensen’s eyes and slid his hand across his head, forgetting he was wearing a hat. He scrunched it up in his hands and his long dark hair was messy as hell but it was turning Jensen on so bad he could barely stop himself from yanking Jared into his room and tossing him on the bed so he could fuck him like there was no tomorrow.

Jared slid his hand through his hair, Jensen knew he was nervous, something that rarely happened. Normally he was quick to respond with a comeback but he just stood there. His response was a series of broken syllables, which also had Jensen thinking he was right about how Jared felt about him because Jared acted for a living, he could bullshit his way through anything.

“Uh…um...w-what? N-no! No, I’m um gonna…just…go.”

“You said that like, ten times but haven’t moved an inch.”

Jared felt his face burn, Jensen was trying to provoke him. But why? What suddenly changed and all of a sudden made Jensen start flirting with him more than ever. Jared had to be imagining it. Right? Maybe he should say something and see what he said, but he was suddenly totally nervous for the first time in his life. He took a step backwards, Jensen’s eyes were locked on his and his pupils were fucking huge. Jared knew he shouldn’t do it but he couldn’t stop himself from glancing down at his jeans.

Jensen watched Jared’s eyes flicker down and heard him suck in a breath. He leaned against the door pushing his hips out exaggeratedly. Jared’s breathing was quickening and Jensen could practically hear him getting harder. He decided to take a chance. He had never seen Jared so worked up, not even the time they were at JIB Con and two hot twins were all over him. Now that he thought about it the one time he had seen Jared close to breaking their no fucking fans rule was when a girl had told them her biggest fantasy was to have a threesome with them.

“You wanna take a nap in my bed or something?”

Jared’s knees buckled, he put his hand on the wall for support. He looked into Jensen’s eyes and could see that he was serious. Jared nodded slowly, he was frozen, and totally stunned that Jensen had just asked him if he wanted to lay in his bed with him. Not that they didn’t do it all the time but it was the way he added the _“or something”._ Jensen’s voice had suddenly dropped an entire octave and it was dripping pure sex.

Jensen took a step closer and clasped his hand around Jared’s wrist, pulling him forward. Jared stumbled forward and if Jensen hadn’t put his arm out to catch him he would have fallen face first onto the ground, much like he had fallen hard the very first time he saw Jensen. Jared looked up, Jensen’s face was inches from his and Jared was suddenly glad that Jensen was even stronger than he looked because his arm was completely supporting all of Jared’s weight. They looked into each other’s eyes, and something just sparked. In an instant, without one word being spoken they just knew. They had done this for years, always known what the other was thinking able to communicate with each other with a simple look or facial expression. It seemed impossible to both of them that they could have missed this one vital fact – the fact that they had always been in love with each other. But now it was crystal clear, they had gotten along so well and had such excellent chemistry because they were meant to be together.

Jensen took a step back and pulled them into his room, kicking the door closed. He shoved Jared up against the wall and didn’t hesitate to crush his lips against Jared’s. Jensen kissed him several times then slid his tongue across Jared’s lips, parting them as he kissed hungrily into his mouth. Jared’s eyes fluttered shut and he moaned, wrapping his arms around Jensen. His arms were so long he completely enveloped Jensen in them. Jensen slid his hand down Jared’s thigh, he squeezed it and Jared knew he wanted it around his waist, so Jared wrapped his leg tightly around him.

Jared felt Jensen shift and press tightly against him. He put his fingers in Jared’s belt loops and jerked him forward then wrapped his muscular arm around Jared’s waist as he thrust against him. Jared felt lightheaded, he had never in his life been kissed like this and it was incredible. He loved how soft and plump Jensen’s lips were, they had the perfect amount of give which was a contrast to the rest of his body which was all hard with perfectly sculpted tight muscle.

Jared slid his hand down Jensen’s back, eager to finally get his hands on that amazing ass. He paused at the small of Jensen’s back, pushing him tighter against him, savoring the feeling of finally being so close, he could feel his erection hot and hard against his own aching cock. He groaned and started grinding into Jensen harder, loving the heated friction it caused. He felt Jensen’s dick reacting, twitching and growing even harder. It felt so damn hard and big, so thick like the rest of his body. He loved how Jensen was stocky, his broad shoulders and chest, his thick muscular legs and most of all this gorgeous biceps, he kept feeling them flex against him as Jensen’s hands moved across his body. There were so many pleasureful sensations happening at once it was hard for his brain to keep up. There was the feeling of Jensen’s incredibly tender lips, the kiss that was far better than anything Jared had experienced in his entire life, the feeling of Jensen’s hands groping him and everywhere he touched just intensified the feeling. The feeling of his cock against Jensen’s big thick cock and then the feeling he loved most of all, feeling Jensen in his arms, holding each other and being as close as they could possibly be.

Jensen was in a daze, he couldn’t believe he had finally made the move he had been dying to make since the first day he walked into Kripke’s office and met Jared, or that it had taken him ten years to do it. His hand was running through Jared’s hair, every time he looked at his hair he wanted to run his hands through it. He thought about grabbing fistfuls as they had sex and tugging on it while Jared blowed him. He could tell Jared was struggling to breathe so he finally pulled back. Jensen brushed Jared’s hair back and started sucking on his neck. He heard him moan and sucked down harder, thrusting into him, groaning as Jared’s hand that had been gently massaging into his ass grabbed hard in response. Jensen groaned and moved to the other side of Jared’s neck, gnawing at the spot where it met his shoulder, biting down when Jared’s hand slid up his neck and his fingers curled through his hair.

Jared jerked Jensen’s head over and kissed him greedily. He opened his eyes, Jensen was staring right at him, his clover eyes dark and intense, pupils so dilated he looked almost demonic and it was so damn hot. Jared shifted to the side and started pawing at Jensen’s shirt. He fumbled with a few buttons but was too horny to attempt to unbutton anymore so he balled the shirt in his fist and yanked it over Jensen’s head then ripped the t-shirt he had underneath off.

Jensen slid his tongue across his lips and grinned as Jared slid his hand down his chest. He grabbed Jared’s wrist, Jared looked up a little worried he had gone too far. He was pretty sure he hadn’t because Jensen had slammed him against the wall and was dry humping him, but suddenly realized he just wanted to take his shirt off of him. Jared let Jensen pull his shirt off, as soon as it was over his head Jensen shoved him back against the wall and kissed him passionately, letting years of intense desire and lust take over, kissing Jared so hard his lips were swollen. Jared loved that Jensen seemed to be slightly dominate and extremely sexual, he had always known that even though he seemed a little reserved that he would be a total sex god, kinky as hell and he could hardly wait to see what they would be doing because he would let Jensen do anything he wanted to him.

Jensen’s tongue was ravaging greedily around Jared’s mouth, their tongues intertwined and Jensen started humping into Jared so hard Jared was afraid he was going to come, he was so overwhelmed with pleasure and now that they had their shirts off it felt even more incredible because their skin was burning against each other. Jared slid his finger over Jensen’s nipple. He thought back to every time he had seen Jensen without a shirt whether he was at home, on set filming a sex scene or they were in wardrobe and he was changing, every damn time Jared saw Jensen’s perky nipples he wanted to tweak the hell out of them, pinch them, bite them and abuse them until Jensen was shuddering with pleasure because he could tell he was a total slut for having his nipples played with because every time Jared had seen Jensen lounging on the couch or by the pool without a shirt he was always absently running his hand across them.

Jared pinched Jensen’s nipple, he moaned and tugged on Jared’s hair. When Jared pulled his head to the side Jensen could tell he liked it so he pulled harder. Jared twisted Jensen’s nipple and pinched down so hard his fingers hurt. Jensen grunted and thrust hard into Jared, he threw his head back, biting down on his lip as he moaned Jared’s name. Hearing Jensen say his name in a deep breathy moan was just too much.

Jared dropped down to his knees and started undoing Jensen’s belt. He ripped the button on his jeans open and jerked the zipper down, eager to get Jensen’s cock in his mouth. Jared yanked down his jeans, pushing them down past his thighs until Jensen stepped out of them as Jared pushed his boxers down. Jared let out a soft moan when Jensen’s cock sprang out and slapped up against his stomach. They had seen each other naked countless times, they changed in front of each other every day and things got crazy sometimes when they were drunk, they skinny dipped occasionally at the house they shared in LA, and occasionally walked in on each other having sex or messing around, but he had never seen Jensen’s cock hard and up close. All Jared could think was, _Jesus fucking Christ it’s so fucking big_. It seemed even bigger inches from his face. Not that Jared’s cock was anything to scoff at but Jensen’s cock like the rest of his body was much thicker and he had to be almost double digits in length. Jared wrapped his fist around Jensen’s long thick cock and jerked it up and down as he teased his tongue over the head.

Jensen sucked in a breath and bit down on his lip as Jared’s eager tongue dragged roughly up the vein bulging from his engorged length. He groaned as Jared teased his tongue into his slit and flicked it across the head, pressing into the sensitive spot underneath.

 _“Fuck,”_ Jensen moaned, he was panting and making noises so hot Jared could feel his own dick sweating out precome, soaking his boxers. He loved how it felt to have his mouth on Jensen’s cock. He started sucking down hard on the crown, Jensen grabbed onto his hair and tried pushing him down further but it just made Jared pull back and run his tongue over it as he suckled down lightly.

“Jare…”

Jensen pushed his hips forward, when Jared took him just barely in his mouth he thrust harder. Jared inched down a little more, running tight circles over the spot that was driving Jensen insane.

“Fucking tease, shit you’re killing me.”

Jared pulled back and jerked his fist up. When Jensen started pushing into his hand to get the stimulation he was desperate for Jared tightened his grip. Jensen moaned and leaned his head back against the wall. “Oh fuck Jare…please….”

“Please what? Damn you’re turning me on…I wanna hear you say what you want.”

“I want you to blow me…suck my fucking cock or I’m gonna bend you over and…ohhh _shit!”_

Jared took all of Jensen’s cock in with one quick motion. Jensen’s back arched and he moaned Jared’s name in a strained sexy voice. Jared groaned, sending a pleasureful vibration across his sensitized cock. He grabbed Jared’s hair, pushing his head further down. Jared hollowed out his cheeks and started bobbing his head up and down. He grabbed Jensen’s ass, digging his fingers into the firm muscles and started pushing so Jensen would fuck his mouth.

Jensen looked down at Jared, Jared nodded that he could handle it. Jensen groaned, seeing Jared’s mouth stretched across his dick was almost too much. He felt his cock slide against the back of his throat and growled, “Son of a bitch, Jare.”

Jensen’s eyes slammed shut, relishing the feeling of Jared’s wet hot mouth surrounding his dick and thrust slowly, groaning and tightening his grip on Jared’s hair as it curved further down past his throat. He had more blow jobs than he could remember but none compared to this, and no one had ever taken him in this far. Jared was determined to take him all in, he pulled back and bobbed his head a few times then sucked down hard and swallowed him down until his nose was against Jensen’s abs.

Jensen was shuddering, pushing his hip forward harder. He was biting down on his bottom lip, his perfect white teeth tearing into those incredible lips making them so full and Jared could barely stand to look at them it was turning him on almost as much as giving Jensen head was.

Jensen moaned, shouting between clenched teeth _. “Fuck!_ Mmmm shit, Jare…” Jensen paused when Jared’s tongue started swirling around then pressed down hard as he slowly took his dick in all the way. “Goddamn son of a fucking bitch I’m gonna fuck you so hard, make you feel it for the next week.”

Jared ran his hand down the front of his jeans, hearing Jensen say he wanted to fuck him was enough to make him come untouched like an eleven year old watching porn for the first time. He felt Jensen tug on his hair hard, he looked up at him and shook his head. Jared wanted to suck Jensen off until his mouth was filled with his hot come. But as much as Jensen was loving the blissful pleasure of fucking Jared’s mouth, he wanted to have sex with him and he couldn’t wait another second.

Jensen put his hands on Jared’s shoulders and pulled on him until Jared had no choice but to reluctantly take his mouth of off Jensen’s cock. Jensen pulled Jared to his feet. He put his hands on his head and pulled him into a heated kiss and started walking backwards, pulling Jared along with him while his lips remained locked against Jared’s. Jensen fumbled with Jared’s jeans, he got them undone and paused long enough to shove them down then started walking again as Jared struggled to step out of them while trying desperately to keep his lips against Jensen’s.

When Jensen felt his legs bump against the bed he stopped. His hand cradled Jared’s face as he deepened the kiss, sliding his hand into Jared’s hair and grabbing a handful while his other hand slid down his perfectly sculpted chest and abdomen. His fist circled around Jared’s cock and he gave it a few firm pulls to make up for the lack of stimulation he had while he was giving Jensen the most amazing blowjob he had ever had.

Jensen moved his hands to Jared’s hips and gripped them tight, pulling Jared up then flinging him onto the bed. He crawled up the bed and laid over him, nudging his legs apart with his knee as he laid on top of Jared. Jared immediately wrapped his arms around Jensen, running one hand up his muscular back and shoulders while the other slid down to his ass and started grabbing at it hard. Jensen was sucking down on Jared’s neck, grinding into him as they both moaned from the feeling of their erections pressed tight between their stomachs, coating them in precome.

Jared felt Jensen working his way further up his neck, his fingers curled through Jensen’s short hair as his jaw brushed against Jared and sent a spark of fiery pleasure through him.

“Jen…Oh God, I want you to fuck me so damn bad.”

Jared heard Jensen moan against his neck, then felt his teeth graze his ear lobe. Jensen’s tongue slid up behind Jared’s ear, as he seductively replied, “I’ll give you anything you want, baby.”

Jared dug his fingers into Jensen’s hair and jerked his head over, kissing him passionately as he muttered against his lips, “Do it…please Jen, I-I can’t wait. I wanna be yours. Fuck me, Jen.”

Jensen kissed Jared back then got off the bed, Jared made an impatient noise as Jensen started digging through his suitcase, tossing things aside.

“Jesus Jen, just use some spit c’mon.”

Jensen looked up and smirked. He bit down on his lip and continued looking. “Maybe I wanted to break out the kinky shit.”

Jared’s eyes got bigger. He would love to do all sorts of kinky things with Jensen but right now he just wanted to have sex. “Jen,” Jared complained in a voice he knew was entirely too whiney, “ _Pleeease_. I wanna do all kinds of kinky things…but save it for later, I _really_ can’t wait.”

Jensen finally found what he was looking for. He slid his tongue across his lips and looked at Jared. “Damn,” he muttered under his breath as he crawled back on the bed up to Jared.

“What?”

“First of all, I love that you’re already such a slut for my cock,” Jensen grinned and pressed a soft kiss to Jared’s lips. “But damn, there are so many kinky things I wanna do to you but really I just wanna fuck the hell out of you right now. Then ride you and watch you ride me, then-”

Jared crushed his lips to Jensen’s to get him to stop talking. He heard Jensen rip open a package and paused. He grabbed the condom out of his hand and looked up at him, blushing. Jensen smirked, he heard Jared suck in a breath and tried not to laugh. “What?”

Jared tossed the condom aside, he picked up the gold wrapper and grinned. “Even when it’s a magnum, do these damn things even fit you?”

“Barely.”

Jared sat up and grabbed Jensen’s shoulder to pull him closer and pressed his forehead against Jensen’s. “I want to feel you inside me with nothing between us, I want to feel your hot come fill me up and-”

Jensen didn’t give Jared a chance to finish talking, he shoved him back hard as he nudged his legs apart and knelt between them. His hand was still on Jared’s shoulder, gripping it tight as he leaned down and kissed Jared savagely, his tongue parting his lips as his hand slid down Jared’s perfectly toned muscular chest.

Jared moaned as Jensen’s tongue intertwined with his, he pulled back enough to sink his teeth into Jensen’s plump lip. He lightly pulled back, tugging on it as he stared into Jensen’s emerald eyes. Jensen’s fingers were digging into Jared’s firm pec muscle, they traced over his nipple then pinched it as he started kissing him with more intensity. Jared reached up and wrapped his arms around Jensen’s back, pulling him down so he was lying over him. He loved how his muscles were firm, the way he felt so strong unlike the supple muscles of the women he had slept with. He also loved that he was close to his size and able use that strength to be rough because he had always pictured sex with Jensen that way, and he loved it.

Jensen shifted and thrust against Jared. He pulled back breathlessly moaning as he felt Jensen’s cock press tightly against his, it felt so hot and hard and it reminded him just how bad he wanted Jensen to fuck him.

“Jen, I-”

Jensen bit down on his lip and grinned as he picked up the lube Jared knocked out of his hand when he had grabbed the condom away from him. “I know, I know. Damn you’re a bossy bottom.”

Jared scoffed, “Like you won’t be.”

“Who said I was even going to-”

Jared shoved Jensen back so he was lying across the foot of the bed and grabbed the lube out of Jensen’s hand. He squirted a ridiculous amount on his hand then started slathering it on Jensen’s cock.

Jensen tried sitting up but Jared put his hand on his chest and held him down. “What the fuck are you doing? You’re not even ready.”

“I told you I can’t fucking wait, so I’m gonna use your cock to work myself open.”

Jensen grabbed Jared’s wrist, pressing his thumb hard into a pressure point. Jared quickly pulled his hand off of Jensen’s chest, but Jensen’s hand was still clasped around his wrist. He jerked him down and kissed him. “I can’t help it you keep distracting me, but I’m not going to fuck you ‘til you’re ready.” Jensen ran his tongue across his lips and smirked, “Besides, you’d be feeling it for the next month if you worked yourself open on my big dick.”

Jared rolled his eyes, he never for a minute expected sex with Jensen to be sensual and romantic and really he didn’t want it that way. He secretly liked that he was an immature smart ass because Jared knew that he was an even bigger one. Jared loved that things with them were exactly how they always had been, and sex wasn’t going to be weird or awkward the first time.

Jensen narrowed his eyes, “What?”

Jared flashed him the puppy dog eyes. “What do you mean?”

“Don’t try and use that face on me. Why’d you roll your eyes?”

“No reason.”

“What, because I said I have a big dick?”

“I know it’s fucking huge, you don’t have to remind me. I just want you to fuck me with it instead of talking about it.”

Jensen knew Jared was trying to rile him up so he’d quit fucking around and as much as he wanted to just shove Jared down and fuck him into oblivion, he wanted to relentlessly tease him and have him begging to fuck even more. He just didn’t think he could suppress the overwhelming urge he had to fuck him long enough to do it, but he was going to try.

Jensen sat up shoving Jared back then leaned over him. He pressed his forehead against Jared’s and stared into his eyes. He noticed they had turned from hazel to a deep blue-green, he knew they changed with his mood so he would have to remember that color meant he was desperately horny which was ironic in a way because it also happened to be his favorite of Jared’s eye colors.

“Maybe I just want to fuck you nice and slow…painfully slow, give you just enough pleasure to have you on the brink of insanity because it’s more than you’ve ever felt but you’re still desperate for more. Make you feel every inch slide in and stretch you out, slowly hammering into your sweet spot, making your entire body shudder with pleasure then slowly pull out and flip you on your stomach. Fuck the hell out of your tight perfect ass, fuck you so goddamn hard you’re screaming from the pleasure overwhelming you and-”

 _“Jen.”_ Jared had to cut him off, he couldn’t listen to Jensen’s deep seductive voice as it was without getting hornier than hell, then to hear him talk dirty was like pure torture because he loved hearing it and to top it off the way he drawled slightly when he talked was always a huge turn on and the hornier Jensen got the more he did it and right now he was drawling so hard listening to him describe one of Jared’s biggest fantasies was driving him insane because even though he wanted Jensen to fuck him as hard as he could he always wanted him to fuck him sensually and slow. He wanted Jensen to fuck him in every way possible and really he wasn’t in a hurry because he didn’t want it to be over even though he knew they were going to be doing it nonstop for the rest of their lives but then every time Jensen kissed or touched him, or even looked at him Jared just could not wait to have Jensen inside of him.

Jensen let out a slow breath and traced his finger down Jared’s jaw. “I just…damn, I’ve wanted this for ten years and even though I’ve pictured it a few thousand different ways…”

“Really? That long?”

“Since the first time I saw you.”

Jared smiled, “Me too.”

“So why’d we waste so much time?”

Jared leaned up and kissed Jensen, pulling him back down. “It wasn’t a waste of time, Jen. I loved every minute of it.”

“I know, I did too but it would’ve been even better if it were like this.”

“Yeah, but if we would’ve fucked that first day…then our relationship would just be about sex. I love that we’re so close and we got to really know each other better than we ever would have if we had spent the past ten years only having sex. Not that I wouldn’t have loved to have sex for the past ten years but I love every second I spend with you and wouldn’t trade it for anything. I-” Jared paused when he heard Jensen chuckle under his breath. He shoved his head up so he was looking at him. “What?”

“Nothing, I mean I feel the same way but you always ramble on and it’s like…a few seconds ago you were like trying to hold me down and jump on my cock and now you’re talking…”

“At least it’s not like awkward or weird or something.”

“Did you really think it would be?”

“No.”

“So you gonna shut up so I can fuck you?”

Jared bit down on his lip and grinned. “Fine, I’ll shut up. I won’t say a word.”

Jensen kissed Jared and smirked. “Bull. You’re gonna be making so much damn noise and screaming my name so loud the entire hotel will know who’s fucking you.”

“I’m not a screamer. I’m quiet during sex.”

“That’s because you’ve never had sex with me. Bet I can make you scream.”

“What do I get when I win?”

“Winner gets anything they want.”

Jared bit down on his lip, he had never ever been vocal during sex. But having sex with a woman he was not attracted to was a hell of a lot different than Jensen, the one and only person he ever had been attracted to and desired to have sex with for over a decade. But Jared was pretty sure no matter how much pleasure he felt he would still not scream because he barely even made any noise. Even on the off chance he would lose, he knew whatever Jensen wanted would be something sexual so really either way he would win.

“You’re on.”


	3. Chapter 3

Jared suddenly was a little nervous because Jensen was smiling his extra sexy seductive smile, he bit down on his lip then when he noticed Jared watching him he pouted them out a little bit. Jared reached up and smacked Jensen’s ass, but quickly regretted it because Jensen shoved his legs together and straddled his hips then leaned down, his face as close as he could possibly get.

“Don’t smack my ass.”

“Why? Does it make you horny?” Jared grabbed Jensen’s ass and smacked it harder.

“No…but you just wait.”

“I’m tired of waiting I want your big fat cock in me.”

“Smart ass. I meant just wait ‘til I have you so worked up you’re screaming.”

Jared massaged his ass, digging his hand into Jensen’s firm ass cheek. He heard him fight back a moan and dug his fingers in harder. Jensen pressed his lips to Jared’s and kissed him fiercely. Jared groaned, every time Jensen kissed him it was mind blowing, he was quickly turning it up and Jared had never felt anything like it. He couldn’t believe just a kiss was so pleasureful. He wondered if Jensen could make him come just from kissing and quickly realized he could make him come doing just about anything. Jared put his other hand on Jensen’s ass and continued to grope him, he had stared at Jensen’s ass picturing this every time he turned around. It was even better than he imagined, which didn’t surprise him because Jensen had the most incredible ass he had ever seen. Jared started feeling lightheaded and flustered, he moaned and felt Jensen smile against his lips.

Jensen worked his way down Jared’s jaw to his neck and started sucking down hard. He felt Jared buck his hips up and sucked down harder as he grabbed a handful of his long dark hair. He tightened his grip as he made his way down to Jared’s shoulder. Jared moaned as Jensen’s teeth grazed his collarbone and gnawed against his shoulder, he felt Jensen’s teeth sink in deeper and sucked in a breath.

 _“Jen_ ,” Jared whispered in a breathy moan.

Jensen smiled, he was barely trying and already getting Jared riled up. He knew he would have him screaming in no time, especially because even when they were just kissing Jared was moaning and groaning and he just kept getting louder which Jensen thought was so damn hot he was determined to get him to scream. Jensen worked his way back up Jared’s neck, he felt Jared slide a hand up his back, raking his nails across his shoulders and when he moaned against his neck, Jared dug them in deeper.

Jared ran his hand up Jensen’s neck and curled his fingers through his hair. He thrust up against Jensen, then bit down on his lip and moaned when Jensen’s cheek rubbed against his neck and the sexy stubble burned against him. He felt Jensen’s arm moving against him and looked down.

“You that horny you gotta touch yourself?” Jared asked, watching Jensen’s hand moving up and down his cock.

“I’m trying to get all of that fucking lube you put on me off. There’s enough here to fuck you all week with.”

Jensen nudged Jared’s legs apart and knelt between them, he really was horny as fuck and as he got the rest of the lube off of his cock it just made it a thousand times worse. He was done, he had the rest of the night to relentlessly tease Jared he could not wait another second. He knelt down and licked a stripe up Jared’s cock, causing him to moan loud. Jensen could tell Jared was at his breaking point to so he slid his lube soaked finger across his rim. He felt Jared tense up so he slowly traced over it as he started sucking down on the head of his cock

Jensen figured if he could get Jared’s mind off of his fingers as he began working him open he would get in him a hell of a lot faster. He suddenly had an idea, Jared was always telling him inappropriate jokes at the worst times so he figured he would return the favor. A few years earlier he had been in Jared’s closet looking for one of the shirts that Jared always borrowed but never returned and he happened to stumble upon a very interesting box Jared kept hidden under his collection of hats.

Jensen slid his fingertip carefully into Jared, teasing it in and out. Jared had his eyes closed, he was holding his breath and Jensen had to get him to calm down. “Relax, Jare. I’d never hurt you. I know you have an impressive collection of dildos, and that my cock is bigger and thicker than most of them put together but I promise to take it slow.”

Jared’s eyes flew open, he saw Jensen biting down hard on his lip trying not to laugh at his reaction. “What are you talking about?”

“C’mon, don’t pretend you don’t have a stash of sex toys hidden away at home. Probably got one in your trailer too. Hey, did you bring any of that shit with? Could have all kinds of kinky fun.”

Jared felt his face flush, without thinking he quickly blurted out, “Shut up Jensen, don’t act like I’ve never walked in on you doing some pretty crazy shit to yourself.”

“I’ve never shoved anything up my ass.”

“Bull.”

“Not anything that wasn’t attached to me.”

“You love pounding your fingers up your ass, I hear you doing it all the time.”

Jared bit down hard on his lip, Jensen probably had no idea Jared listened to him jerk off every night and the one time he had caught him fingering himself he was fucking himself hard on his fingers and had been louder than he had ever heard him so he assumed when he got loud he was fingering himself. It drove Jared completely insane because he wanted to be the one to make Jensen make those noises.

“So why didn’t you ever come in my room and do it for me?”

Jared paused and moaned, he realized Jensen had just been trying to distract him, but he still couldn’t believe he knew about all of his sex toys. Not that he had ever really used any of them for anything other than pretending it was Jensen.

Jared opened his mouth but just as he was about to respond, Jensen slid another finger into his ass and scissored them across his prostate. Jared gasped as he practically jumped off of the bed.

“Mmm yeah, get into it. You’re so fucking hot.”

Jensen slid his other hand up Jared’s perfectly sculpted abdomen. He had spent years lusting over his perfect body, and even though the reasons he loved Jared had nothing to do with his perfect body he had always spent a majority of his day wishing he could touch him. He wanted to hook up with Jared the first time he saw him, and he remembered exactly what his first fantasy had been. It was their third day on set, they had started filming the scene where Sam finds Dean in his apartment and they had to wrestle around. When they were practicing the scene he loved how it felt to feel Jared underneath him but then Jared had to push him on his back and hold him down. Back then he easily overpowered Jared and had to hold back so that Sam could shove Dean down. For the first time since he met Jared, Jensen didn’t just picture bending Jared over, he had a fantasy of Jared fucking him, something he never in a million infinity of lifetimes would ever have imagined himself wanting but as Jared got to be just as strong as he was and they continued to wrestle around at home and for the show he wanted it more. His biggest fantasy would always be bending Jared over and fucking him into oblivion but a close second was Jared holding him down and fucking him, being rough and biting down on his nipples as…

“Jen!”

Jensen snapped back to reality. He looked at Jared, his fingers had been thrusting hard into Jared as he was picturing all of the things he wanted to do with him.

“You alright?”

“Fuck yes…just…”

“What?”

“I…I can’t wait anymore. Please…”

Jensen eased his fingers out then slid three in. “I wanna pound into you just as bad as you want it…not ‘til you’re ready.”

Jensen was surprised that he was able to hold back and not give in to Jared. He desperately wanted to have sex with him too. He wanted it so bad his hand was shaking as he carefully worked Jared open. It was taking every ounce of self-control he never knew he had to wait until Jared was stretched enough to where he wouldn’t hurt him. He knew it was because this wasn’t just anyone, it was Jared and Jensen put Jared above everything, even his own pleasure.

Jensen leaned forward and kissed Jared then knelt back and started teasing his tongue across his cock. Jared sucked in a breath as Jensen’s tongue pressed against the sensitive spot under the head. As Jensen continued to stretch Jared out he quickly swallowed his dick down, hollowing out his cheeks as Jared pounded down on his fingers then thrust into his mouth.

Jared moaned as Jensen’s fingers massaged into his prostate. He felt his dick hit the back of Jensen’s throat, he reached down and curled his fingers through Jensen’s hair. Jared bit down on his lip as he shouted Jensen’s name. He gasped when Jensen moaned against his cock and his fingers dug into his prostate, sending a jolt of intense pleasure through his body. Jensen pulled back and teased his tongue across every sensitive spot, Jared groaned as he writhed around on the bed and thrust down onto Jensen’s fingers.

“Jen! Oh shit!” Jensen took Jared in all the way, Jared started grunting and pushing his hips forward as he felt his cock curve down Jensen’s throat, “Goddamn Jensen, so fucking good.”

When Jensen had worked him open as much as he could with his fingers he pulled back, almost completely out of his mind from watching Jared and listening to the hot noises he made. He massaged his fingers over Jared’s prostate as he fumbled with the lube.

Jared had never been so horny in his life, even though he had fingered himself plenty of times Jensen’s fingers got so much deeper and every time he moved them he stimulated Jared’s prostate. He was feeling more ecstasy than he had ever felt before. He could not even imagine what it was going to be like when Jensen finally fucked him.

Jensen was debating on wherever to roll Jared over onto his stomach or leave him the way he was. Even though he wanted to fuck into Jared like there was no tomorrow, he also wanted their first time to be better than that. He wanted it to be the most pleasureful, intense best sex of Jared’s life. He wanted to make him have a mind blowing orgasm then make him climax even harder every time they had sex. Before he even had a chance to start working himself into Jared’s tight ass, Jared started rolling onto his stomach.

Jensen put a hand on his hip to stop him. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“You always said you like doggy style best…”

Jensen put his hands on Jared’s thighs and shoved them up, settling in between them as he lined himself up. He began teasing the tip of his cock into Jared as he leaned down and pressed his lips against Jared’s and kissed him several times then leaned against his forehead, staring into his eyes. “I do, but I want our first time to be like this. Unless you’d rather…”

Jared smiled and wrapped his arms around Jensen’s neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss as Jensen began inching in him and slowly rolling his hips. As the kiss got more and more intense and heated Jensen started rocking his hips faster and harder.

“No, I’ve always wanted you to do me this way the first time. I want to be able to look at your perfect body, watch the hot sexy faces you make and see your big thick gorgeous cock pound into me.”

Jensen moaned in Jared’s mouth and kissed him harder. Jared felt the pressure lessen and was suddenly hit with an overwhelming amount of pleasure as Jensen’s cock hammered into his prostate. His fingers started gripped Jensen’s shoulders tight as he groaned and threw his head back.

“Feel good?”

“Fuck, _so_ goddamn good. Harder!”

“Sure you’re ready for-”

“Yes!” Jared quickly cut Jensen off and started pushing down to meet his thrusts.

Jensen chuckled under his breath as he tightened his grip on Jared’s thighs and pushed them up higher until he was practically folding him in half. He thrust in hard and bit down on his lip so hard he could taste blood, he was plunging in as deep as he could go and it felt incredible. Jensen snapped his hips forward, moaning between clenched teeth as he thrust in harder until his balls were tight against Jared’s ass. Jared moaned and yelled out his name, Jensen grinned and thrust harder. He knew he would get Jared to scream, it was so good he even felt like screaming and Jensen had never been all that vocal during sex either.

“Oh God Jensen…mmm shit!”

“Must feel pretty good to get you to make a bunch of loud hot noises, thought you weren’t a screamer?”

“It’s just…fuck! So damn good…” Jensen slowed his thrusts down and eased out. Jared huffed and looked up at him, clearly annoyed. “What the fuck?”

Jensen had his hand on Jared’s hip, he shoved him hard until he got the message and rolled onto his stomach. “You think that’s good, just fucking wait…your throat’s gonna be sorer than your ass. You’re gonna be screaming so fucking loud the entire hotel is gonna know my name. You’re never gonna walk the same again.”

Jared moaned as Jensen thrust into him hard. “You…you mean I’m gonna walk…oh shit….” Jared paused and bit down on his lip, the sharp drag of Jensen’s cock against his inner walls was so intense and pleasureful he couldn’t talk. He sucked in a breath and continued, “I’m gonna be walking like you?”

Jared knew when he teased Jensen about his bowlegs he got pissed, but really Jared thought it was so damn sexy. Just as he had anticipated Jensen started pummeling into him. Jensen started grunting and groaning, it was so hot Jared could barely stand it. He felt Jensen push down on his back and shift for a better angle. The next thrust hit Jared’s sweet spot so hard he fucking lost it, which made Jensen start drilling into him with hard powerful thrusts.

“Fuck! Harder…oh shit, Dean!”

Jensen paused, he slowly pulled out then rammed into Jared. “What did you just call me?”

Jared pushed back, trying to get Jensen to speed up. He looked back at Jensen and made an impatient noise. “Jen, stop fucking around! What are you talking about? I called you Jen like I always fucking do.”

Jensen thrust into Jared slowly as he laid over him. He kissed the back of his neck and licked up behind his ear. “No you didn’t. Do you have some crazy kink I should know about?”

“I have a lot of them…so do you. Why?”

“You called me Dean…don’t tell me you’re into like…”

Jared felt his face burning. He pushed back into Jensen’s thrusts but didn’t answer him. He felt Jensen’s lips curve against his neck and moaned. Jensen inched out and teased his cock over Jared’s rim. Jared whimpered and pushed back harder, when Jensen continued to tease him Jared glared at him. “God, it was feeling really good and I can’t think, just stop fucking around!”

Jensen chuckled, “I know it’s good, but you don’t have to call me God. You really into role play or something?”

Jared reached behind him and jerked Jensen’s head down he grabbed as much of his short hair as he could and pulled him into a rough kiss. “I love you Jen but stop fucking around and actually fuck me.”

Jensen pulled back and looked at Jared, suddenly completely serious. “You love me?”

“What the fuck do you think?”

Jensen grinned. “Alright…you did call me Dean though.”

“I did not you fucking jerk!”

“Ohhh…you calling me a jerk because you want me to make you my bitch?”

“JENSEN please!”

Jensen kissed Jared and knelt back up. “Ok ok…you’re lucky I’m hornier than fuck and it’s killing me not to fuck that sweet tight ass as hard as I can. But…I swear to God you called me Dean, and stop giving me that bitchface because now it’s just creeping me out.”

Jared rolled his eyes, Jensen bit down on his lip and grinned. “Don’t roll your eyes at me…that’s it…”

Jensen held Jared open and leaned forward, sliding his tongue across his rim. Jared gasped as Jensen slid two fingers in and scissored them across his prostate then plunged his tongue in deep, swirling it around.

Jared gasped and gently pushed back, his hands clutched the sheets as Jensen’s tongue drug against the smooth skin. Jensen slid another finger in and pulled back, shoving them in hard against his prostate. Jared choked out a few broken syllables, “J-Jen…oh fuck!”

“Maybe I should make you come on my fingers before my cock…wait ‘til you’re climaxing hard then ram into you as hard as I can.”

Jared buried his face in the pillow, but it didn’t do much to muffle the string of obscenities he was yelling.

“Jesus fucking Christ Jare, you’re killing me with those sexy noises.” Jensen thrust his fingers in, then eased his pinky in under them and almost lost it when Jared screamed his name. “Fuck! I knew I could get you screaming. God you’re turning me on so fucking much right now…”

Jared groaned, Jensen’s fingers were in deep, massaging into his prostate and it felt so damn good he couldn’t see straight. He felt dizzy and he wanted Jensen’s cock in him even more than ever because it was so much bigger than his fingers.

Jensen felt Jared shuddering, he sucked in a breath and pounded in harder. Jared’s hand flew back and grabbed his wrist. He tugged on it until Jensen pulled his fingers out. Jensen got off of the bed and pulled Jared to the edge. Jared looked up at him, his hair wet with sweat and sticking up, he looked so damn hot Jensen jerked his head over and kissed him as he tried pulling him off the bed.

“What are you doing now?”

“I want you to stand up and bend over the bed. I’m gonna fuck you so hard you can’t scream, so hard you black out.”

Jared quickly got off the bed, before he could bend over Jensen jerked him tight against his body. His hands ran down Jared’s chest then his fist circled around his cock. He kissed and sucked down on Jared’s neck as Jared started pushing into his hand. Jared ran his hands up Jensen’s jaw and moaned. He felt his tongue slide up his neck and his teeth graze his ear lobe.

“You’re so damn sexy,” Jensen whispered into his ear. He was teasing his cock against Jared’s rim and moaned when Jared tightened his muscles around him. “Wanna make you feel more pleasure than you’ve ever felt, baby.” Jensen pushed Jared’s head over and kissed him then continued, “I fucking love you, and I love this perfect tight ass too.” Jensen grabbed Jared’s ass hard. “Never wanted something so bad in my life. Gonna spend the rest of my life giving you everything you want, every time we have sex I wanna make you climax harder.”

Jensen gently pushed Jared down and kissed up his spine as he teased his cock in and out. He thrust in and slid his hands up Jared’s sides then wrapped them around his torso and pinched down on his nipples as he started humping him harder and faster. Jared gasped when Jensen pinched harder, he moaned and threw his head back when Jensen twisted them hard.

“Jensen…oh god, so fucking incredible…”

Jensen slid his hand down and gave Jared’s cock a few firm pulls as he rocked his hips harder. He kissed the back of Jared’s neck.

“You ready for me to fuck you into oblivion?”

Jared couldn’t imagine it getting any better, he was fucking into him hard, going deeper than ever. He nodded his head as Jensen stood up.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

“Yes…I want you to fuck me as hard as you can.”

Jensen pulled out and held Jared open. He backed up a little then jumped into his thrust as he plunged in hard and deep. Jared groaned and yelled, “SHIT!”

“You ok?”

“I will be when you do that again.”

Jensen did it several more times, Jared was getting louder each time he did it. He never would have thought he would be making any noise, let alone screaming but he couldn’t even control it, it just flew out of his mouth because it was so incredibly amazing.

“Damn Jare, so fucking hot making all those sexy noises. I love it.”

Jensen felt Jared getting even tighter around him. The entire time they were having sex it was like Jared was made to take him it, he fit in so perfectly and they had been moving in perfect rhythm The pleasure he was feeling was indescribable and he could tell it was for Jared too because he had lived through ten years of him hooking up with girls he wanted to kill because he never thought any of them were good enough for his best friend and he wanted to be the one having sex with him. In all that time Jensen had never heard more than a few moans and occasional groans from Jared but Jared was literally screaming with pleasure and Jensen loved it.

Jared felt Jensen lean over him, then his arm was wrapping around Jared’s waist. Jared moaned as he felt Jensen’s bicep flex against him as his fist circled around his pulsating cock. Jared thrust into his fist as Jensen jerked it up and down and thrust deep and hard into him. His stomach tightened and he was overcome with more pleasure than he ever imagined possible. Jensen pummeled into Jared with all of his strength, Jared was whimpering as he felt white hot pleasure coursing through every inch of his body. Every cell in his body felt stimulated and as Jensen’s cock struck into the bundle of nerves it felt like every nerve was firing off across his body.

“Jen…So fucking good…mmm shit, Jensen!”

Jensen’s fingers gripped Jared’s hips tight as he pulled him into his thrusts. Jared clamped down on his cock like a vice as he started coming, sending a jolt of pleasure through Jensen. His thrusts became frantic as he humped into Jared harder.

Jared was babbling happily under him as Jensen started coming, he climaxed harder than he ever imagined possible as Jensen’s hot come filled him up. Jensen felt Jared shuddering under him, he sucked down hard on his neck, moaning into it as he rode out the most intense orgasm of his life. Jensen thrust erratically into Jared until he no longer felt him shaking.

Jensen carefully pulled out as Jared collapsed onto the bed. Jensen plopped down next to him as they both struggled to catch their breath. Jensen closed his eyes, his entire body was pulsing with pleasure.


	4. Chapter 4

Jensen reached over and grabbed Jared’s hand, squeezing it as he pulled him closer. Jared shifted so he was lying next to Jensen. He felt Jensen’s arm wrap tightly around his shoulders so he laid his head on his shoulder and looked up him. Jensen’s hair was sticking up in the sexiest way, his eyes were intense and flashing, his pupils eclipsing the deep emerald green and he looked so incredibly hot and sexy.

Jared ran his hand up Jensen’s chest, pausing to flick his nipple then tracing his finger up Jensen’s jaw. He pulled him into a kiss, moaning as his lips pressed against Jensen’s plump lips. They were so swollen from kissing and sucking on him they looked and felt even more incredible than they normally did.

Jared pulled back and grinned. “Damn, Jen. That was… _fuck!_ So incredible.”

Jensen nodded and ran his hand down Jared’s back, he started massaging his fingers into his shoulders. When Jared moaned he dug them in deeper and moved his hand lower. After several minutes, Jensen looked at Jared and laughed. Jared’s eyes flickered over to Jensen’s as he shifted to his side and ran a hand through his hair, brushing it out of his eyes. Jensen leaned down and kissed Jared then pulled back grinning. “Damn, you look so fucked out…I knew I’d make you scream, and I figured I’d make you come so hard you almost black out…” Jensen gave Jared another kiss and continued, “But I didn’t think I’d turn you into a useless pile of horny jello.”

“Shut up…just give me a minute.”

“It’s been like, ten.”

“It was…intense.”

Jensen chuckled and stretched, Jared’s eyes were following what he was doing but he still hadn’t moved. Jensen moved closer and traced a finger down Jared’s face, trailing it down his chest then back up.

“Since you’re still out of it, I’ll let you off the hook right now. But don’t forget I won that bet. Unless you want to make it double or nothing.”

Jared bit down on his lip, he wasn’t really sure what Jensen had planned but he wanted whatever he would give him because he was still reeling from the amazing orgasm and best sex ever.

“Too bad you’re still in an ecstasy coma, I was gonna let you fuck me.”

Jared quickly sat up and shoved Jensen down, climbing over him as he leaned down and kissed Jensen. Jensen closed his eyes and moaned softly as Jared’s tongue swept greedily around his mouth. Jared felt Jensen’s lips curve into a smile and pulled back.

“What?”

Jensen smirked and shook his head. Jared slid his finger down Jensen’s neck, when he felt him flinch he pressed harder, trying to tickle him. Jensen grabbed Jared’s wrist and twisted it hard and slid his hand up Jared’s side but before he could move it any further up Jared grabbed both of Jensen’s wrists then clasped one of his large hands around both of them and held Jensen’s hands above his head.

“Mmm yeah, baby. I love it kinky.”

“Then tell me what’s so funny.”

Jensen slid his tongue over his lip and smirked.

“Don’t think that just because you're making that sexy face where your dimples push in I’m gonna let it go.”

“Yeah, my face is always sexy.”

Jared rolled his eyes and pressed his forehead against Jensen’s, looking into his eyes. “Until you start being a smart ass.”

“So I’m only sexy when I’m nice to you?”

Jared sighed impatiently. “Don’t be stupid, you’re always sexy and you know it. Stop trying to distract me and just tell me…or no more sex.”

Jensen burst out laughing. “Haha right! Good one, like you aren’t dying for my cock already. Bet you wouldn’t make it an hour.”

“Probably not. Fine then you don’t get any cock.”

“You wouldn’t last ten minutes with that one, not with the way you jumped up when I said I wanted you to fuck me. That’s all it was, I just thought it was funny how you could hardly move until you heard you could get some of my tight sweet ass.”

Jared slowly teased a finger across his rim, Jensen moaned and pushed back to get him to slide his finger in. Jared slowly worked it in, when his finger brushed against Jensen's prostate Jared heard him swear as he pushed back harder. Jared eased a second finger in, Jensen started grunting as he pounded them in harder. Jensen was getting desperately horny and he loved it. He wanted to get him hornier than Jensen had made him earlier but when he felt how tight his ass was he couldn’t wait. He carefully worked him open, by the time he had three fingers in him, Jensen was really into it and had Jared ready to shove him down and fuck the hell out of him.

Jared shoved his fingers in harder, Jensen moaned and started shuddering as Jared’s fingers dug into his prostate.

“Fuck!” Jensen bit down on his lip hard and started grunting as he pushed himself down hard on Jared’s fingers. “C’mon, Jare. I’m fucking ready, fuck me already.”

“I just knew you were going to be a bossy bottom.”

“You’re gonna be on the bottom if you don’t-”

Jared crushed his lips to Jensen’s and eased his fingers out. They kissed passionately until Jensen rolled onto his stomach and knelt up. He made an impatient noise as he glanced over his shoulder to see what was taking Jared so long.

Jared ran his hand over Jensen’s ass and squeezed the firm muscle. “Damn you’re fucking hot, Jen.”

“Bet I’m even hotter when I’m getting fucked, why don’t you quit fucking around and find out?”

Jared teased his fingers back into Jensen. Jensen moaned and pressed against them hard, sucking in a breath when Jared’s fingers massaged into his prostate. “Now you know how hard it is to fucking wait. When you’re desperate to-”

Jensen sighed, quickly cutting Jared off otherwise he would never stop talking. “Jare…c’mon.”

Jared leaned forward and slid his tongue across Jensen’s rim, teasing it just barely in and out. Jensen sucked in a breath and moaned as Jared’s tongue darted around, he felt Jared wrap his hand around his cock. As Jared jerked his fist up and down he pulled back, licking and sucking down on his balls then teasing the sensitive skin underneath before plunging his tongue back in and swirling it around the smooth silky skin.

Jensen was gripping the sheets so tight his knuckles were white. His teeth were tearing into his lip as he tried not to scream out, Jared’s tongue was plunging deep, then Jared slid a finger in under his tongue and pressed it against his prostate. Jensen felt a rush of pleasure as Jared dug his finger into his prostate and tightened the grip on his dick. Jensen thrust into his fist, moaning as pleasure coursed through his entire body.

 _“Fuck!”_ Jensen shouted into a pillow. His legs felt wobbly as Jared continued to press harder. When Jared slid a third finger in Jensen started moaning incoherently, shouting a sting of obscenities and he sunk down further on the bed until he was almost lying flat. Jared pulled back and thrust his fingers back in, pounding them down. “Goddamn Jare, fucking…fuck!”

Jared pulled him back up and thrust his fingers in harder. “Jesus, Jen…making me so fucking horny. Wanna be in your tight perfect ass so damn bad but you’re turning me on so much I can barely stand it.”

“Do it!” Jensen spat out between moans, his voice strained but sexy as hell. “Jare, please…God, I can’t…”

Jared really couldn’t wait anymore. He wanted to tease Jensen mercilessly until he was begging for it like Jensen had done to him and even though it was pretty hot that he was starting to get desperate he had to save the teasing for later. Maybe next time he would tie Jensen up until he was begging him-that would be so damn hot. But right now Jared was so horny he was delirious.

Jared thrust his fingers in a few more times, massaging them against Jensen’s prostate so he could get a few more sexy noises out of him then eased them out.

Jensen let out a deep breath, he was so unbelievably horny he could barely see straight. “Jare…”

Jared kissed up Jensen’s spine as he ran his hands over his ass and squeezed it. When he got to his neck he started sucking down hard and began teasing his dick gently across Jensen’s rim. He eased the tip of his dick in and felt Jensen tense up. He pulled back then tried working it in slower.

Jensen pushed back, trying to get Jared to stop messing around. He felt pressure as Jared’s big cock inched in a little further. Jensen held his breath, clutching the sheets tight as Jared pulled back then thrust in harder.

“You ok?”

“Yeah, I will be once you start fucking me harder.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

Jensen pushed back, he knew Jared loved him and he had felt the same way when he was fucking Jared but it was different when you were desperately horny. He was willing to feel a little pain and burning to get past it so they could get to the good part.

“You won’t, just do it.”

Jared circled his hips as Jensen shifted to get a better position. This time when Jared thrust in he was able to go in much deeper. Jensen was starting to feel full but it also was starting to feel really good. Jared felt Jensen push back so he thrust in harder, moaning as he felt his cock plunge deep into Jensen’s tight heat.

“Jen, shit! So fucking tight!”

Jared slowly inched out then thrust in slowly, trying to get Jensen worked up. He could tell he was dying for him to go faster because he heard him moaning and felt him pushing back. Jared pulled out and teased his cock over his rim and just barely thrust in and out.

“Harder!” Jensen pushed back as Jared was thrusting in, plunging his cock in all the way. He moaned as Jared thrust in harder.

Jared slowly inched out then thrust in hard, he pulled out and started sucking on Jensen’s neck as he thrust in then stayed in, circling his hips as he held onto Jensen’s hips so he couldn’t move.

“Jare, please. Stop fucking around or…”

“Or what?”

Jensen glanced over his shoulder and grinned, “I’m gonna ride you.”

“Yeah? I’d love to watch you ride me, especially backwards. Goddamn that would be so fucking hot.”

Jared suddenly felt himself falling back, Jensen wasn’t lying. Jared should have known better because he never said something unless he meant it.

Jensen bucked his hips hard, he slowly pulled himself up then slammed down. Jared groaned, it was so unbelievably hot he prayed he would last longer than a few minutes but watching Jensen bounce around on his cock was going to drive him over the edge. He put his hands on Jensen’s hips and watched his dick plunge in and out of him as Jensen rode him hard.

“So fucking hot…”

Jensen leaned forward and pulled himself up then slammed down on Jared’s cock, moaning his name as he felt it slam into his prostate.

“Fuck!” Jensen shouted between clenched teeth as he did it again. He started bucking his hips hard so Jared’s cock was steadily drilling into his sweet spot.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Jen! Oh shit…so goddamn tight and perfect. You love it don’t you?”

Jensen grunted a reply as he thrust harder and rode Jared’s cock harder. Jared ran his hands up and down Jensen’s back then sat up and wrapped his arms around Jensen. Jensen moaned when he felt Jared start sucking down on his neck, they thrust into each other feeling pure ecstasy not only from the incredibly amazing sex but also from the feeling of being so close.

“Mmm shit, Jare,” Jensen moaned as Jared held him tighter, kissing up his neck and jaw. He reached back and ran his hand up Jared’s jaw then pulled him into a kiss. “Fuck, I love feeling that big fat cock inside me.”

Jared moaned as he thrust into Jensen hard and met his thrust. They thrust against each other in perfect rhythm, gradually starting to thrust harder and faster. Jared felt Jensen’s ass getting so tight he could barely move, he circled his hips then thrust into him hard and started pinching Jensen’s nipples. Jensen started grunting, riding Jared’s cock harder, snapping his hips and pushing down as hard as he could. He felt Jared’s cock slam into his prostate so hard it took his breath away.

Jared twisted Jensen’s nipple hard as he began jerking his fist up his cock and sucking on his neck. Jensen grabbed a fistful of Jared’s hair and tugged on it hard. He jerked his head back over and kissed him with so much intensity they both pulled back a minute later struggling to breathe. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer but from the sound of it neither was Jensen.  His teeth lightly grazed Jensen’s neck as his fingers pinched down on his other nipple. He twisted it and pinched harder, Jensen was shuddering from the pleasure. Jared bit down on his neck, when Jensen began moaning and swearing incoherently he bit down harder.

“Jared! Fuck!” Jensen tugged on Jared’s hair and rocked his hips harder. “Mmm yeah, sink your teeth into me, I love it.”

Jared moved his hand back onto Jensen’s hip, pulling him into his thrusts as he pounded into him and bit down on his neck where it met his shoulder. Jensen groaned, his thrusts becoming more erratic as he attempted to jerk his hips faster, snapping them as he thrust against Jared with hard powerful thrusts.

“Shit Jen, not gonna last much longer. So fucking incredible.”

Jared kissed his way up Jensen’s neck, trailing kisses up his jaw them pressing his lips against Jensen’s. Jensen moaned as Jared’s tongue parted his lips and he kissed him heatedly.

“I’m not either. It’s all good, gonna spend the rest of the night fucking anyway.”

“Just the night?”

Jensen grinned. “And the morning, maybe join the mile high club on the plane, then once we get home we have an entire week.”

Jared started thinking about all of the hot kinky things they would do once they got home. He felt a fire starting low in his abdomen and started thrusting into Jensen harder, tightening his grip and matching his rhythm as he began jerking his fist up Jensen’s cock.

Jensen knelt up, pulling almost all the way off of Jared’s dick then plunged down hard and fast. Jared shouted out his name, moaning against his neck as he started sucking down on it.

“Mmm yeah, love making you scream. Fucking hot.” Jensen moved his hips in a circular motion then plunged down as Jared thrust up at the same time. He felt a jolt of intense pleasure as Jared’s cock slammed into his prostate.

“Fuck!” Jensen shouted, it felt like his entire body was being stimulated as he continued to hammer into his sweet spot. “Son of a fucking bitch!”

Jared groaned as he felt Jensen getting even tighter. “Damn, so hot when you come apart. Knew you’d be a screamer too.”

Just as Jensen started riding Jared’s cock as hard and fast as he could he started coming, with Jared right behind him. Jared wrapped his arms tight around Jensen as they thrust into each other, grunting and groaning, panting and moaning each other’s name as they had another intense orgasm.

“Goddamn, Oh shit!” Jared attempted to kiss Jensen but they were both struggling to breathe so he sucked down on his neck. He felt Jensen clench down on him hard and began climaxing. “Jensen!”

Jensen’s mouth fell open as ecstasy overtook him. He groaned as his orgasm became so intense he leaned back against Jared because he could barely hold himself up. He felt Jared sucking down on his neck and groaned.

“Jared,” Jensen moaned as Jared thrust into him hard one last time.

Jared fell back and pulled Jensen with him. He rolled them on their sides and spooned against Jensen. Jensen tried turning around but Jared wrapped his arms tight around him.

“Just stay like this, I want to hold you.”

“You’re such a girl.”

“Shut up, you just don’t like being the little spoon.”

Jensen didn’t feel like responding, he was feeling too damn good to even care what Jared was saying or how he wanted to lay. Normally Jared was talking nonstop but he seemed to be enjoying the blissful post orgasmic ecstasy too so Jensen closed his eyes so he could enjoy the few minutes of quiet.

Thirty seconds passed then Jared spoke up. “Damn, must have been good if you can’t even talk.”

Jensen slid his tongue across his lips. He turned so he was facing Jared and smiled his seductive half smile then leaned in and kissed him. “Mmm yeah, fucking amazing. Just wanna enjoy it, I’m not like you talking nonstop.”

“I don’t talk nonstop.”

Jensen laughed, “You know you do. You even talk in your sleep. But I love it, especially when you get all horny and riled up.”

Jared pulled Jensen so he was lying over him and ran his hand down his back. Jensen pressed tightly against him, both of them relishing the feeling of being so close and finally getting the one thing they had wanted for so long. They lazily made out for nearly an hour, then Jensen rolled onto his back and pulled Jared over him. After Jared rode Jensen and they had sex in the shower then finally got a few hours of sleep. They woke up early enough to get a quickie in before Clif picked them up.

When they got home they spent their week off having sex in every room, trying out all of Jared’s sex toys and coming up with kinky things to do. They figured out ways to mess around during filming and conventions. They also decided they weren’t going to hide their relationship, most people thought they secretly messed around anyway so it wasn’t like anyone would be surprised.

 

The next weekend there was another convention, their panel was just about over. They were both anxiously waiting to get back to their hotel room and pick up where they had left off on their break between their breakfast panel and photo-ops.

Jared was so horny, he knew Jensen was just as horny because he had been whispering filthy promises to him all day about things he wanted to do the second they were alone and he kept finding places for them to mess around.

There was only one more question, the fan walked up to the microphone and asked, “What’s the best thing that’s ever happened to you?”

Whenever a question was directed at both of them, they always looked at each other and silently decided who was going to answer first or sometimes they knew what the other would say and one of them answered for both of them.

Without batting an eyelash Jared spoke up, he didn’t even need to look at Jensen to know exactly what he would say and this time Jared knew Jensen wouldn’t get pissed about proclaiming his love to a room full of fans with cameras

“Obviously working on Supernatural has changed both my life and Jensen’s in so many ways. We love our job, the cast and crew, conventions, meeting fans. Everything about it is awesome, but the single best thing was a result of working on the show. The day I walked on set and saw Jensen, I fell for him in an instant and even though it took ten long years, I was stupid and stubborn but mostly scared I would wreck our friendship so I hid it from him because I never imagined he would feel the same way. But last week, at a convention a fan asked if we had ever been in love and when I looked at Jensen, I just knew I had to be with him, and he felt the same way. Just knowing that he loves me as much as I love him is the best thing by far that has ever happened to me.”

The fans were going crazy, cheering and yelling out questions. The girl at the microphone shrieked and asked the question that for years Jared wished he could answer.

“So, are you two like, together?”

“Yes,” They both answered at the same time. The looked at each other and smiled.

Jensen normally didn’t get too much into personal things but since Jared had poured his heart out to every fan he added, “And it’s the best thing that’s happened to me too. I couldn’t imagine my life without Jared in it and now that we’re finally together I’m going to spend the rest of my life making every day even better.”

As they were walking off the stage Jared grabbed Jensen’s hand and to Jared’s surprise, Jensen leaned in and kissed him. Jared knew Jensen hated PDAs so it made him feel all happy and what Jensen would probably say was girly because he had done it in front of everyone.

Clif opened the door leading to the green room where they hung out until their group photo-ops and meet and greets. As they walked past Clif he muttered, “It’s about time.”

Misha was sitting on a couch, fiercely typing something out on his phone. He looked up and grinned when he saw Jared and Jensen.

“So, when’s the wedding?”

Jared looked over at Jensen, surprised that Misha already knew but then again Misha knew everything. Jared wondered if Jensen would ever want to get married. Judging from the way his face turned red and he was flustered when he answered Misha, Jared got the feeling he did want it just as bad as he did.

“Wha….what?”

“Jared just outted you guys…it’s all over twitter. It took exactly 3 seconds for #J2isOffical to trend worldwide.” Misha’s grin widened as he finished typing out his tweet when he suddenly had an idea. “Since I’m your guys’ bestest friend and no one got a picture of the kiss, you guys should let me be the first to take a pic of you guys kissing and post it.”

Jared was about to tell Misha to fuck off when Jensen caught his eye, he winked and nodded so Jared sighed, he wasn’t sure what he was up to but he knew by the look in his eye he wanted to mess with Misha.

“Whatever but you ever take another picture of us without us knowing, I will kick your ass.”

Misha held his phone up, grinning like an idiot. “Ok, on three…and let’s keep it PG Jensen, I know you’re one of those closet kinky bastards and can’t wait to be all over your man but save the tongue for the bedroom."

Jensen pulled Jared closer and as he leaned in to kiss Jared he whispered, “When he says three, flip him off.”

Jared smiled as Jensen pressed his lips to his, just as Misha was about to snap the picture, they both held their hands in front of them with their middle fingers up, blocking the kiss as Misha took the picture.

“You fuckers. Just because you two are a thing now you think you can tag team me but you two will go down if you do.”

Jensen rolled his eyes and pulled Jared over to a couch. They sat down and as soon as Misha left to go do his panel they started making out.

Jensen shifted and pulled Jared closer. Jared knelt up and straddled him, as he deepened the kiss he thrust against Jensen. Jared felt Jensen’s growing erection and pulled back. He started grinding into Jensen hard as he traced a finger down his chest, tweaking his nipple.

“Jare…”

Jared started unbuttoning Jensen’s shirt, but Jensen put a hand over his to stop him.

“What’s wrong baby? Getting horny?”

Jensen slid a hand up Jared’s thigh then grabbed his ass hard as he thrust against him.

“You always make me fucking horny, but maybe we should find somewhere else to mess around.”

Jared pulled out his phone and glanced at the time. “Damn, we only have twenty minutes.” Jared thought for a minute then grinned.

“What?”

“Let’s piss Misha off.”

Jensen was always up to mess around with Misha but he wondered what Jared was thinking because he had that mischievous smirk creeping across his face.

“Uh…yeah. What do you wanna do?”

Jared leaned in and crushed his lips to Jensen’s. Just as the kiss started getting heated Jared snapped a picture and pulled back.

“He said it took like three seconds for us to trend when I outted us, but a kiss would trend in a second. It’s kind of like crashing his panel.”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “You’re not going to be constantly posting shit about us on your damn twitter are you?”

Jared smirked. “Not if you keep me busy. Let’s go find somewhere to mess around, we can be a little late,”

Jared got up and pulled Jensen off of the couch, he suddenly remembered something else Misha had said. “Hey Jen…about what Misha said…”

Jensen glanced at Jared, he slid his tongue over his lips when it suddenly hit him what Jared was talking about. “Yeah?”

“Would you ever…want to do that?”

Jensen smirked, “You just posted a picture of us kissing.”

“Jen, I’m serious.”

Jensen grabbed Jared and yanked him closer so he was tight against his body. He pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. Jensen grabbed a handful of Jared’s hair as he continued to kiss him harder. When they finally broke apart, Jensen leaned his forehead against Jared’s.

“Of course I do but…”

“But what?”

“Can’t tell you.”

Jared pulled back, looking at Jensen with his puppy eyes.

“Don’t even try, it’s not gonna work. I just…I want to figure out a way to you know, ask you.”

“Really? But you don’t have to ask me Jen.”

“I know you like that sort of thing. Even if you won’t admit it you get into that…girly stuff sometimes. I want to figure out a way to do it when you least expect it and blow your mind.”

Jensen moaned softly as Jared crushed his lips to his. He wrapped his arm around Jared and pulled him closer. Jared wrapped his leg around Jensen’s waist and felt him smiling against his lips. He rolled his hips, groaning when he felt Jensen’s dick twitch hard against his.  

Jared pulled back and traced his finger down Jensen’s jaw. “I love you, Jen. Let’s go find a place you can blow my mind with an incredible orgasm.”

Jensen smiled and smacked Jared’s ass. “Damn I love you.”

Jensen pulled Jared toward the door so they could find somewhere to mess around. Jared was so happy he was practically delirious, he could hardly believe this was all happening because it was almost surreal. He and Jensen were finally together and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. Jared wondered how serious Jensen was about getting married, he knew he would never have said anything if he didn’t mean it. He was dying to know how he would purpose and Jensen had been right, deep down he did like those sort of things. Jensen was constantly surprising him, he had a romantic side that Jared never expected him to have and hoped he would get to see more of it. But most of all he loved the fact that they were so extremely close and would only get closer. He never imagined that one simple question at a convention would change his life forever but that one question had given him the one and only thing he had ever wanted or would ever need.

 

 

 


End file.
